


The Diary of an Assassin

by splinterfranxx



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, in the style of a journal, maki being edgy, no ships here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splinterfranxx/pseuds/splinterfranxx
Summary: Relive the story of the birth of the famous assassin Maki Harukawa through the journal she kept.Originally posted on Amino.
Kudos: 6





	The Diary of an Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this formatting is weird, it was originally for a challenge and is super stylized

▪Day 1.

mood today -》afraid  
to do: find a way to escape, get my bearings, get back to the orphanage

I don't know where I am. All I have is a name- The Holy Salvation Society. My caretaker told me not to be scared, but I can't help but be a little frightened, especially for my friend. I've long since stopped trying to figure out where I've been taken, and, since no one is around to talk to, I've decided to write down my thoughts. I guess, I'll start from the beginning, in case someone reads this someday. Maybe it'll be in a museum! The tale of the magnificent Maki! Wow, I'm really conversing with a piece of paper. Anyway.

Some strange people came to the orphanage today. My friend and I were playing house as usual, and a man came and just watched us play. Suddenly, the man whispered something to our caretaker, and she took my friend by the hand. She told her that she would be leaving the orphanage to participate in a secret project and wouldn't be coming back, and, without thinking, I volunteered to take her place.

The man told me I was on the prospect list, and, I guess sensing my willingness to protect my friend, took me instead. He told me on the ride over that I was going to be an assassin, and that I would train in her place. If I fail, they'll take my friend anyway.

I cannot fail.

▪Day 2.

mood today -》anguished  
to do: make everything stop hurting, make all the bad things go away

It hurts. Everything hurts. There's so much blood. It's dripping on the pages, it's in my eyes, I can smell it; it's suffocating. I want to go back. No, I have to protect her. I can't let her go through this.

This morning I awoke to banging. Loud banging. When I tried to investigate the noise, I saw all of the other children were dressed, standing in the hallway, stoic looks on their faces. A different man paced up and down, staring down the others like a lion would his prey. He told us that today, he would test the new recruits’ pain tolerance, meaning, only me. I recognized the faces of some of the other kids from the orphanage-all were adopted, they told us. That wasn't true, obviously.

They led me into a room, strapped me to a table, and then shocked me, tried to drown me, poked and prodded at me with multiple little metal things; they even pulled one of my adult teeth out. Apparently, I found out when I talked to another recruit, the torture was common, as they want to build up pain tolerance. I only know one thing- I don't wanna do that again. But, I have to protect her.

I don't think I have a choice.

▪Day 3.

mood today -》miserable  
to do: keep food down, get out, get out, GET OUT

I never thought I could ever feel pain this bad. It feels like my body is on fire. I have bruises and cuts all over my body, and my throat burns from vomiting. My muscles ache, my stomach hurts, and I cannot keep my measly dinner down. 

Today was the first day of “training,” and that involved even more horrors than yesterday. Ten mile runs, thousands of pushups and situps, and, if you stopped, you got beaten. If my stomach growled, wanting more than the two meals a day we get: beaten. We did sparring later in the day with weapons, and my partner, the girl I talked to yesterday, cut me with her knife multiple times. My cuts burn from my sweat dripping into them. We didn't get to bathe tonight. If there's any hope in this hell though, it's the advice she gave me.

“It's a dog eat dog world,” my partner said. “If you ever want to get out of here, you have to be the best; you have to prove you're stronger,” she said, as she kicked me in the head, giving me a black eye. Before I lost consciousness, I heard her say, “or die trying.”

Maybe I'm better off dead.

▪Day 4.

mood today: -》weak  
to do: please, please keep food down

I want to die. I seriously want to die. At this point, I'm looking for anything that will end my suffering. Actually, at this rate, my body might just starve all on its own. I can’t keep any food down at all. I grow weaker by the day. It's hard to write this, now that I think about it. My fingers don't want to move; my brain doesn't want to focus on anything. I've become so numb, I barely even notice when I discharge my dinner. Training today, while it was the same as yesterday, was still brutal. I want so badly to just end it all.

I can't die though. I know that all too well. She's safe because I'm here. My suffering is letting her live. God, it's the fourth day and I already want to kill myself. Hopefully it'll get better soon. My running coach in elementary school always told me that the laps get easier if you keep doing them in repetition, day by day.

Let's hope that stays true.

▪Day 5.  
mood today-》 relieved  
to do: learn what I can

Remember what I wrote about repetition yesterday? Screw that. Today, we had class. Yes, class, no ten mile runs or pushups or black eyes attached. They taught us all about the vital points in a body, and how to infiltrate secure areas. Needless to say, I prefered learning about arteries and tracking than anything I've done here so far. They did say that our rest days were few and far between, and that new stealth exercises would be added to our training. Great.

However, I'll take what I can get. I'll get my strength back, I'll face tomorrow head on, and I'll get out of here, someday. To, uh, go kill people. Double great. We'll see how this goes.

I wish I could go back to my previous life.

▪Day 6.

mood today -》exhausted  
to do: sleep forever

Training was hard today, but, it was not nearly as bad as the first two. I actually managed to do everything without stopping. And, I almost won my spar! Almost, meaning, I got one clean hit in before they completely overwhelmed me, but, hey, it looked like that hit hurt them. At least I have that going for me. The best part, though, is they said I was exempt from training tomorrow. Something about “obedience and discipline” or something.

Anyways, I'm going to go to bed. I know tomorrow will be better than today. Maybe there is hope in this previously hopeless situation. I've never felt this invigorated. Maybe life isn't all bad. Good night, paper I write on.

Maybe I'll get through this.

▪Day 7.

mood tracker -》ready to kill.  
to do: get stronger. kill my targets. serve my purpose.

I will kill whoever they tell me to. Why did I ever want to graduate to get out? I should’ve wanted to graduate to become a full-fledged assassin. It baffles me that, just a short time ago, I wanted to plead for my freedom. The truth is, I already have it. No more taking care of the orphanage children. Just me, myself, and I, in this great big world. As soon as I get out here, no one will care what I do, as long as I follow through with my tasks.

I should thank her. She gave me this chance to truly escape by being chosen to come do this in the first place. She was too gentle. She wouldn’t have done well; she would’ve died. But not me. I’m prepared to seize the opportunity I have been given to earn my freedom. I’ll train harder, I’ll kill thousands if it means I get to stay free. If it means she gets to stay free.

Whatever it takes, I’ll follow through.

▪Day 21.

mood tracker -》accomplished  
to do: get stronger. get out to fight. become number one.

It's been three weeks since I was brought here. Sorry I haven't been writing much, but I've been busy training. I've decided to go with the flow instead of fighting the training, and I've tried to take what my partner said to heart. She disappeared shortly after our sparring session. The training and torture has gotten easier, though I still bleed and vomit after every session. My hell is still here, but it has lessened, in a way. Hopefully this trend continues. I’m prepared to deal with it, however, if it means escape.

I've learned, since I've been here, that the orphanage was a front to raise assassins, with the cult of the Holy Salvation Society giving money to the orphanage to keep it running. Our targets, I've discovered, can be anyone from friends to world leaders, as long as someone puts them on a hit list. We'll become full-fledged assassins and leave the camp once they deem us fit. I'll get stronger, to protect her. To protect myself.

I need to get even stronger, in order to get out.

▪Day 182

mood tracker -》null  
to do: get to be number one. push yourself.

Six months have passed. Training grows easier by the day. The leaders say I'm gaining in the ranks; today I won my spar in record time. They tell me I'm fast, strong, smart- the perfect future assassin. I need more training though. I'm still not coming in first when we run, I can't do all one thousand push ups and situps without breaking a sweat. My limit is about seven hundred, far behind some of the other recruits. I still lose sometimes when I spar, and that needs to stop.

The top ranked recruit gets to leave the camp when they're needed, meaning another assassin has “bit the bullet,” as they say. This world really is dog eat dog. Which reminds me, I received word that my partner, from that day I learned how to survive here, died out in the field. We did a stealth exercise, I did some snooping, and found a list of names of the departed, some with an “X” over them. You can probably figure out the rest.

...who am I kidding, you're a piece of paper.

▪Day 365.

mood tracker -》what is a mood?  
to do: continue to improve. get stronger. faster. smarter.

My training has gone on for a year now, and I’m getting closer by the day to becoming number one. It’s invigorating, really, watching my partners when we spar- their faces contort in fear when I pin them with a knife to their throats. To think a fifteen year old girl such as me could be this ruthless of a killer-she wouldn’t have dreamed it. How could she have? We played house, not “infiltrate the house.”

One thing is for sure, I’m definitely not a child any more. While it hurts when I get hit, and while I still vomit every day, I no longer feel any longing for my old life. I’ve finally grown up, and I have no time for silly tirades while I could be improving. I've given my life to this cause. Don’t expect another entry again until I graduate. 

Best wishes, as they say.

▪Day 390

mood tracker -》...  
to do: kill.

As promised, it's graduation day. Surprisingly, only two weeks passed before they informed me that I would have my first mission. Said mission begins today, and they told me I'll be free to go as long as I kill my targets. I can't wait to get started.

I’m jotting this down within a hotel room they provided me with, case file next to this paper. I can’t write down who my target is. The police can get a little nosy when they're looking for evidence against someone. In fact, I'm probably going to have to burn this. Oh well. I probably need to stop writing in this anyway- it's a bit too childish for a cold-blooded killer.

I'm back from my assignment. It was so easy- I just waited until he was alone at this party and broke his neck. Simple. Painless. The worst part? I feel nothing. In fact, I haven't really felt in a while, thinking about it. Someone normal would feel remorse, sadness, something. But me?

Nothing.

▪Day ???

mood tracker -》oh no oh no oh no  
to do: oh no oh no

I failed. I failed I failed I failed I failed. No. This...can't be true. I had a target. Easy mission. But I failed to eliminate. FAILED TO ELIMINATE. Only assassins with a death wish fail. One hundred plus targets in, and I fail. Amazing. Great. Wonderful.

It's all because of that goddamn katana. I told them I'm better with short, light, weapons or projectiles, but did they listen? No. I failed to stab something vital in the struggle because the katana slowed my movements. I was forced to retreat because I was outnumbered. I don't know what I'm going to do now. I don't want them to come for me.

This is inexcusable.

▪Day XXX

mood tracker -》.  
to do: investigate what this is

I received a letter today. They knew I was an assassin, which immediately put me on guard. However, it was from Hope's Peak Academy-the best school in Japan-informing me that they knew of my exploits and wanted to scout me as the Ultimate Assassin.

I might just take that offer.


End file.
